Love Is Conceited
by mysleevesR2long
Summary: In the middle of the war, the world has divided into four seperate parties:Dumbledore Loyalists,Ministry Loyalists,Death Eaters and Muggles fending for themselves. Harry falls in love with Tom and switches sides. But is it really love?
1. What are you fighting for?

**Chapter 1**: What are you fighting for?

**Disclaimer**: Sadly enough, these aren't my characters. ;-;

**WARNING**: This contains slash, as in homosexual relationships. And sex scenes between them. Raw, hot and steamy scenes. Don't like it? Don't read.

"There's probably only one thing that makes this all it's hardest. It's not the deaths of innocents, or the tortured. It's not the stupid priorities of my enemy. It's that so many people, so close to me, are staring at me from another side of the battlefield, and that they can't understand why I'm not walking with them side by side. They say that the lowest levels of hell are reserved for the traitors. And as much as religion is stupid and contradictory, I can start to see why. I wonder how I got to be where I am now, how I have allowed myself to be mastered by my hope, and feelings. When did anything ever become more important than my friends? Than everyone whose carried me through this war?"

"Well, let's re account the details, Mr. Harry Potter." The voice rang out sharply, with pain and anger that not many have ever felt.

"He walked in on you one night, sleeping. You opened your eyes to his, and he offered you a hand of companionship. You, at the moment, were angry with your comrades for not writing you, when you knew it was dangerous. That they hadn't bailed you out of the muggle hell you had to live in, because it probably would of killed them. You were jealous, once again that you weren't the center of their entire lives. You acted on impulse. You acted on all your anger. And now you're sitting on the side that's killing everyone who loved you. Because they couldn't bow before you right then and there Harry. And now, they never will again."

Luna Lovegood couldn't of been fiercer. She struggled with the invisible magical binds that held her down in her jail cell. She couldn't remember how long she had been in Azkaban. She was there for all the reasons she shouldn't be, for fighting the fight against evil, and Voldemort. But the Ministry was too blindly good, or rather, too stupid to see that to fight what you hate, you must become what you hate. Now, they insisted that she was no longer on their side, if she could commit Unforgivable Curses. "You can't stoop to their level Luna." They insisted. But, being good was becoming hard on everyone. And now half of the Order was here. Because they had all "stooped." The Ministry is playing it off as they were actually Death Eaters that they had caught. Now, in all her desperation, she was refusing the hand of the side she knew was winning. She was choosing to starve and hurt for her beliefs, for everyone that had died when they didn't deserve it, and rot here in this cell instead of taking the hand of the two most powerful wizards because she was 'evil'.

"Get me out of here Harry. Get me out for just long enough to muggly kick your ass!" She yelled, fighting off the chains as much as she could and widely kicking through the bar holes, desperately trying to reach him. Harry stepped back quickly, and as soon as he did, felt a soft cold hand on his back.

"Let's go Harry, there's nothing we can do." Said a dangerously soft voice, which caused him to shiver nervously and close his eyes as his breathing became deeper. Harry opened his eyes again to his old fri- well…now ex-friend, as she started to curl into the corner, fighting back sobs. He stepped away from the soft hand and voice, with hesitation mind you, and grabbed the bars of Luna's cell one more time. "Please, Luna?" His eyes pleaded with an eerie silence. He didn't need another once friend, now enemy. The list was getting a bit too long for the sheet of parchment he wrote it on.

"Go FUCK your true love, Harry." She said with an icy, burning tone. "We all know, you and the way he makes you feel 'special' is all that matters now."

Harry pulled his hands away and clenched his fist. "I love him. That's good enough reasoning for me, for anything. Who do you love Luna? And who loves you? No one will even remember your name. You'll just be another causality in history books from this war. What's the point?" He tried to push in as much sting in his words as she did, but it ended in cracked up voice.

"Harry..." Tom quickly came closer to his lover, allowing his concern to be heard as Harry's name passed his lips. He hugged him tightly from behind and spoke quietly. "It's not worth it. Let's just go back, all right? She's just one girl. Killing her will be just as easy as everyone else." His voice was sweet, but still icy and cold, like his touch. Harry turned on his heel, letting his robes bellow past Luna's cell as he strode down the corridor.

Just before he was out of earshot, Luna called after him. "I don't need my name in a glory to stick to **my** morals Harry. What I do is important to me, and that's all that matters."

Hermione Granger was at her wits end. She stared at the muggle television that lay just beyond a window as it announced the same news it had an hour ago. Muggle deaths, wizarding community, muggles and wizards fighting against each other to 'save' the world. The entire broadcast was idiotic, and barely provided any information other than how the wizarding community is horrendously evil and needs to be shut down for good. Occasionally, and most likely accidentally, they'd hit something slightly more important than their usual babble that Hermione would mentally note between sucks of her cigarette. Eventually bored, she started to step away from the poorly done broadcast. Just as her footsteps left the spot before the TV, a small, annoying, ring tone escaped from her pocket. She pulled the small contraption, or, "cell phone" from her pocket, and placed the speaker to her ear. "Hello? Hello?" She called into the speaker of the bottom half of the phone, which provided not even an echo of her own voice. She pulled the cell away from her ear, and examined it quickly. Finally realizing she should click the talk button, she did so, and then placed the phone to her ear as she did before.

"Hello?" She called through the speaker to the person on the other line.

"Hey Hermione." Said an unusually cheery, but tired voice, that belonged to only that of a tall, red-haired freckled boy.

"Hey Ron, what's the situation?" She asked in a cracking voice. She couldn't help but feel upset whenever she heard Ron; he had been on the run from the Ministry for killing his dad under the Imperius Curse for a year now. She hadn't seen him since. She hadn't even been anywhere inside the wizarding world for that long. She decided it'd be easier to hide among the Muggles and continue her seeming life as one. There wasn't really a safe place in the wizarding world anymore, between Ministry raids, muggle attacks and Death Eaters. She couldn't figure out which was more evil any more.

Ron did his best to ignore how upset Hermione was and continued to deliver his message. "Harry and Tom have been spotted down in Azkaban, trying to get more recruits."

Hermione blinked in surprised. Tom and Harry never usually showed up anywhere together, for safety reasons, especially for something so miniscule as recruiting. That type of work was usually far, far beneath them. They'd only show up for their moments of glory, like at the end of a battle that their Death Eaters had fought valiantly and then they blamed them for any stupid mistakes they made.

Hermione crossed her arms and stood in her very "I'm smarter than you" stance. "So, they actually came out of their bedroom for something other than to get more lotion, eh?" She asked, with a cruel smirk unfolding on her lips.

Ron snickered behind the phone. He always had a hard time laughing at Hermione's jokes about Harry, but they seemed to take her mind off how much she missed him.

"Just forget he was ever our friend." She had explained to Ron the night they discovered he had left Dumbledore's side for Tom. "It'll be easier to kill him that way."

"Suppose something was finally more important," Ron said between exaggerated snorts, "But that doesn't matter now. They somehow, for some reason, opened all the cells at once, so there are some Aurors and Order members you need to help out. They're trying to take on any other Death Eater prisoner that was there. And one of them is psycho enough to go plunge into a fight with Harry by herself. Try to find her before helping the Aurors, we can't afford another death based on revengeful hate."

Hermione nodded, than let realization hit her like a cold ocean wave.

"Her. You said…her?" She asked with a sudden worried tone.

Ron's lack of response was all she needed. Hermione didn't even bother to say goodbye as she hung up the phone. Wrapping her jacket around her shoulders, she ducked into a dark alleyway and apparated just as soon as she was mostly out of sight. A homeless beggar watched as she disappeared into thin air, picking up the bloody fingernail she left behind.

Harry's nails savagely dug into Tom's back. He cried out and continued to push them in farther. His legs spasm every which way and his voice became more hoarse as images that had happened just an hour ago played through his mind again.

_"You're not getting away this time Harry! You're mine!" exclaimed an advancing Luna. Wand ready, long blonde, and dirty hair being pulled by the wind. _

_"Actually he's mine." Tom said with a sneer, and sent a curse flying her way before she could take one more step._

"AH!" Moaned Harry as his mind's eye watched Luna fall to the ground with a thud.

"More Tom, suck me harder!" Harry gasped.

_Luna stood up, shaking the curse off like it was nothing. She pointed her wand skillfully, starting to speak out "Cruc-", and as Tom started his block for that curse, she sent another flying towards Harry, which he barely blocked. Harry couldn't fight Luna, after all the support she had offered when he thought that Sirius's death was for certain, she was the only one that he really seemed to miss._

"Mm, Harry, I love it when you fuck me in the mouth," Moaned out Tom through slurps of cum. He tightly wrapped his arms around Harry's legs so they'd stop kicking so much and resumed pleasuring the raven-haired boy.

"More!" Shouted Harry as Luna had in his playback.

_"Come on Harry, give me more than that. I want this to be a fight! I want to get knocked down, and scarred, but eventually tear off every single one of your appendages. I'll start with your dick. Then we'll see how much Tom loves you!"_

_"Crucio!" cried Tom, and the spell came flying towards Luna. She buckled down to her knees for a second, but continued to run towards Harry, rage taking over all her actions. Harry stood stunned, unsure of what to do, and Tom looked at him wide-eyed and frightening. _

"Tom!Mmm!" moaned Harry as he slowly started to reach his climax. Tom looked up at him with a devilish grin and suck harder than he ever code, swallowing every bit of Harry's essence and licking abnormally fast.

_Luna closed in and sent one wild punch straight to Harry's face. Harry blocked it with ease, and went to counter attack, when suddenly, a wild bush of brown hair seemingly mauled him. _

"_Stop Luna!" Rang out a familiar voice. Hermione stood right between the small gap of Luna and Harry. _

_"Don't stand in my way Mione! He's dying, right here and now!" Luna hollered. Harry suppressed his tears as he heard Hermione's voice and smelt the large mane of itchy, curly hair. All right, maybe he missed more than Luna…_

_"Not today Luna." Hermione choked up as she pulled Luna into a tight embrace, then pointed her wand to Luna's back. _

_Hermione's spell quickly made Luna go limp and they apparated quickly from before Harry. _

"Mmm, TOM!" Cried Harry loudly, as his orgasm hit him between his legs and quickly traveled up his chest like a cold rush of air. He sat up immediately, breathing heavily, then fell back down on the now stained white satin sheets. He clung to the bed, whimpering at all the pleasure he just received before Tom's lips on his silenced him. Their tongues danced for a second, Harry lapping up the rest of his own cum in Tom's mouth as he fought for dominance. Tom pinned Harry back with his arms, and sat his naked form carefully onto Harry's own, crushing their members against each other. Harry gasped, and Tom took that opportunity to win their tongue war. He didn't let Harry get any air until he was finally pushed over and Harry rolled on top of him.

"You're too good at this sometimes Tom." Harry breathed heavily, and then let the rest of his torso fall onto Tom's toned chest. Even after all the body warmth they had shared through sex Tom's body was still chilled, and the contrast caused Harry to shudder, but snuggle deeper into his lover's arms.

Tom held Harry close and caressed the sides of his body affectionately. "Hope that made you feel better. You seemed really shaken after that, Luna person attacked. What a bitch." He said as he lifted Harry's chin so that he was facing him. "She should know better. No one can hurt you." Tom then grinned perversely and spanked Harry's ass hard with his other hand. "With the exception of me of course."

Harry only responded with a half-hearted smile.

"You all right Harry?" Tom's smile disappeared into a concerned frown, and he pulled his torso up by his arms from under Harry to get a better look at him.

Harry sat up on Tom's legs, hanging his head sadly. "It's just that-"

Harry's explanation was cut off as the door opened loudly. Both Tom and Harry's head snapped towards the door, to see a befuddled Sirius staring back at their naked bodies.

"Ugh!" Sirius gagged disgustedly, and turned around in exasperation. Harry fought back his chuckle. His godfather has never gotten use to Tom and Harry dating, or the fact that Harry was a big boy now with a strong love for being fucked in the ass. He looked to Tom who grinned back at him, and started to make fake moaning sounds.

"Oh, Oh Harry! More More! Oh, yes! Oh! Make me orgasm so loud!" Tom screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to make it as realistic as possible, but he couldn't fight back his laughter, and fell back on the bed with it. "I've only ever laughed with Harry," he thought between gasps of breaths. But he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, no point ruining a perfectly good opportunity to disgust the man he so despised by getting all-sentimental.

Harry chuckled and lay a small kiss on Tom's lips before walking over Sirius, still stark naked. "What is it, as you can see, we're a bit busy." He said as he held the door with his other hand, so he could close it immediately after Sirius delivered the news.

Sirius sighed and looked up at the wall to see Harry's skinny shadow in the doorframe. "Well, we managed to beat off the Aurors at Azkaban, though many of them escaped with Hermione." Sirius reported, cringing as he thought of what Harry had been doing with Tom before he walked in. "No causalities on our side, one is dead on theirs, or I think, Hermione had a girl slung over her shoulder. We took Remus and Hagrid prisoner for interrogations."

Harry tapped his foot impatiently. "Good, try to convince them to come over to our side before interrogating. Use that old Sirius charm, eh?" He said before slamming the door neatly on Sirius.

Once the door shut, Sirius released a powerful punch into the dark green wall. His knuckles started to bleed on him as he stared at the result of his anger. He hated how Harry had switched sides, turned his back on Dumbledore and all his friends. Just for stupid Tom. Because he supposedly loved him. Harry could never do any wrong in Sirius's eyes until this. And being his promised godfather, he had to work for a side that he despised. He had to turn his back on his best friend, and all the rest just for spoiled rotten Harry. He stuffed his bloody hand into his pocket and walked down the corridor, praying that Harry would one day come back to his right mind and kill Tom during a fuck. He prayed, but he knew no one would answer.


	2. Teach Me

**Chapter 2: Teach Me.**

Don't you all love how fast I update? Don't get use to it though, I'm just very bored with my life right now.

This chapter is just a series of flashbacks to provide better grips for my readers why Tom and Harry are dating. My versions of when Harry comes in contact with Voldemort through out the books.

_**Harry's Second Year**_

_**When Harry first writes in the journal.**_

Harry dug his quill deep into the page. His sloppy, but legible handwriting stained the yellowed book with his words.

"_My name is Harry Potter."_

_As the ink vanished, beneath it appeared a new line,_

"_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle."_

_Harry re-inked his quill excitedly and below the formal hello hastily wrote,_

"_Can you tell me anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"_

_The ink disappeared quickly once again, and was replaced with,_

"_Why must we rush into such a complicated subject? I think it would be nicer to find out more about each other."_

_Harry chucked slightly at the statement. _

"_I'm sorry. But I am in a rush. We could talk more later?"_

"_Sure. We'll be meeting each other, very soon…"_

_Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean…?"_

_New words appeared as if they were said very coolly,_

"_You will see, soon enough…"_

_**In the Chamber of Secrets.**_

"_No!" Harry cried as he sprinted through the dirty water to reach Ginny, who lay sprawled out on the cold hard ground. _

"_Ginny, wake up, please wake up!" Harry begged as he drew her icy hand toward the warmth of his chest. _

"_She can't hear you," said a vacant voice deep within the shadows of the chamber. _

_Harry's head snapped towards the direction of the voice, and then stood up slowly as a figure emerged from the darkness. "Who are you?_

_The figure finally revealed all of itself as the light touched its body._

"_Tom?" Harry recognized instantly. It was hard to mistake such fine features._

_Tom nodded solemnly. "I told you, we would meet soon." Tom took a few steps towards Harry, becoming very close to the front of him. Harry shivered with Tom at such close contact, not from nervousness, but from the icy aura that Tom seemed to give off._

_Harry shook his head, and let his mind snap back to the situation. He looked down at Ginny, then back at Tom. "We have to help her!"_

_Tom shook his head politely, as if he was requested to do a very miniscule task. "I'm sorry Harry. But the more she dies, the more I live…"_

_Harry squinted at him, and then his eyes opened much wider. "Tom, you can't do this…"_

_Tom looked at him as if he was pained. "Don't tell me that you didn't want to meet me in person. Even when I was just a shadow in that flashback, I could feel your eyes on me."_

_Harry gulped and pushed back the flush in his face. He had found Tom very attractive, but… "Not like this Tom!"_

_Tom cringed back and stepped away from Harry, who subconsciously rubbed his chilled body. _

"_Fine Harry, if it must come to this…"_

**_Harry's 2nd year _**

_**In Dumbledore's office.**_

"_I couldn't save her Professor…" Harry finally said, biting back his sobs as he stood up and walked towards the window._

_Dumbledore smiled weakly and spoke with his most comforting, and soft voice. "It's not your fault Harry. You tried your best, and that's all anyone could have asked for…"_

_Harry closed his eyes, stung deeply by Dumbledore's words. Had he tried his best? Tom kept up the worst conversation with Harry after he defeated the basilisk. He used Occlumency to get deep into Harry's head, and plucked at every single one of Harry's nerves. He mocked the way his parents fought when he had killed them; he mimicked the way Ron asked him to promise that Harry would save his sister. Harry could barely fight him, and once he had retrieved finally the diary from Tom to destroy the transition of Ginny's life force, she was long gone. _

_Harry had fell to his knees as the diary disappeared in his hands, and he could almost feel the lurch of Ginny's organs before they shut down. He had peered over at Tom, who had come very close to him for the second time in that chamber. "We'll meet again Harry. I promise." And slowly, Tom leaned over to Harry's ear to whisper mockingly, "And I always keep my promises."_

_Harry's hand balled up into fists and right before he was about to muggly beat the life out of Tom, the most unexpected thing happened. Tom had leaned in, and very gently, and, affectionately, kissed Harry on his lips. It was like allowing his lips to touch the soft ice, and Harry was left in a daze long after Tom had left…_

**_The summer before Harry's 6th year_**

_Harry started up in his bed. Sleep was coming to him so uneasily these days. But he knew it was important. He was still waiting for Dumbledore to retrieve him, though it had been a month since the day Dumbledore was supposed to be picking him up. Harry's heart sunk as he remembered how abandoned he felt when he stayed up until the break of the new day for Dumbledore to arrive. With this sad thought on his mind, he allowed his body to collapse back into the old bed and dirty sheets. _

_"I would of came for you…"_

_Harry started up in his bed again. Who was that? He looked around in all the dark corners of his room. The voice seemed to have come from thin air. A snap sounded behind him, and Harry swung around to see Tom standing there, with an utterly satisfied smirk._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DUMBLEDORE?" Harry demanded angrily, jumping from his bed and silently calling his wand to him. _

_"Nothing, Harry," Tom said in his usually calm and dangerous voice, "It's not my fault that he had more important things to do than pick up and baby sit the 'boy who lived'."_

_Harry shook his head. "You can't fool me. I'm important to Dumbledore. He wouldn't just leave me here if something hadn't stopped him." Harry pulled his body into a dueling position, and poisonously ended, "something like you."_

_Tom strode towards Harry slowly and carefully. Once again, Harry felt himself staring at Tom's gorgeous body, and letting the stare of Tom's own eyes hypnotize him._

_"Harry," he said in the softest voice that Harry had ever heard, and he gulped back the shivers that seemed to be caressing his spine, "if Dumbledore loves you, not even I could have stopped him."_

_The confession took Harry by complete surprise. Tom, Lord Voldemort, actually humbling himself to the power of love? The power that he never admitted to before? The power that Dumbledore spoke so highly of?_

_Harry's wand lowered slowly and hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, with a much kinder voice, filled with curiosity and almost, concern. _

_Tom was now only an inch away from Harry's face now. Looking down upon the raven-haired and emerald-eyed boy, Tom answered only, "Teach me."_

_Harry stepped back, the contact between them making his scare sear angrily, and making him sincerely uncomfortable otherwise. "Teach you…teach you what?" He slowly let his anger return, realizing once again that Tom's only ambition of traveling here today was to become stronger. _

_Tom bit his lip, as if to hold back his words that finally spilled forth. "Teach me…teach… teach me to love…"_

_Harry's eyes widened beyond his imagination. Then, suddenly, and rather rudely, he burst out into a large fit of laughter. He choked and sputtered and fell to the floor with his chuckles. _

_Tom fumed angrily, and pointed his wand, as Harry lay vulnerable, rolling on his sides and beating the floor. "I'M SERIOUS!" He bellowed, and sent a spell at Harry that violently pinned him to the wall. Tom got right into Harry's face as all his breath escaped him and he coughed from the sudden attack. "Teach me, or I will kill you right here and now!" He hollered._

_Harry opened his eyes as new oxygen slowly unfolded into what felt like his crushed lungs. Tom's dark, and penetrating eyes seemed to swallow him, but Harry fought the stare down. After what seemed like hours of the contest, Harry finally blinked, and let the truth sink in. "You…you're serious?" He asked. _

_Tom sighed at this comment, and flicked his wand so that Harry fell back down smoothly to the ground. He sat on Harry's bed as Harry massaged his own shoulder from the painful position. "Yes. Love, I have finally come to terms with, is the only thing that keeps you and the others from allowing me to conquer. It protects you, somehow. If I found someone to love, and they love me back, I would be protected by their affection. Almost immortal," Tom looked up at Harry before finishing, "as you are now."_

_Harry looked at him, still sitting on the floor, completely stunned. He slowly lifted himself up from the floor, wincing from the pain in his back, and made his way over to the Tom. He plopped himself next to Tom, who was now looking away. "You can't learn to love, Tom." He started to explain, his voice mingling with an angry tone and a sympathetic one. "Love isn't something you can use for selfish gain. It has to be genuine, it can't be forced, and it has to be returned whole heartedly for it to ever work." Tom still faced away from him, and Harry sighed, and then placed himself right underneath Tom's face. _

"_I never asked for love to protect me. It just, does." Harry said, and then slid back from Tom as his faced slowly raised. _

"_Than, it's hopeless?" Tom asked, but not with the a pained or anguished voice as one might expect._

_Harry chuckled a bit. "The way you are trying to use it, yes. It's hopeless."_

_Tom breathed into his hands and he pulled down on his face in exasperation._

"_Well than," he said, as he quickly stood up, slapping down on his knees as he did. "I'll just have to learn to conquer you all the old fashion way." He let a small grin leave his face as he said, "with extreme power and a hoard of loyal minions."_

_Harry didn't want to laugh at this, but it ended up escaping from his mouth anyway. He then placed on a mask of coolness that Tom usually possessed. "This, doesn't change anything Tom…I still hate you…"_

_Tom looked pained for a second, but his mask came back to him as well. "I know, Harry."_

_The split look of pain made Harry feel like he was punched in the gut. He watched as Tom started to leave through the window and, surprising himself, called, "Wait!" _

_Tom turned back and faced Harry with curiosity. "Yes?"_

_Harry sucked in his breath before blurting out, "Why'dyoukissmeinthechamber?"_

_Tom shrugged. He had given that a lot of thought before, but he still didn't have an answer. "I don't know," he finally responded, "probably just to make you angry."_

_Harry's heart, oddly enough, felt heavy. "Well," Harry added, surprising himself for a second time, "it…didn't…"_

_Now it was Tom's turn to be taken back. He left the window seal and walked over to Harry as he began to stumble over his words. "Well, I mean, it did, after everything sank in, but, I mean, uhm…" _

_Tom slowly and softly said "Shh," as he slowly placed a finger to Harry's lips. Harry trembled as the taller boy leaned in to his face; slowly lifting Harry's chin, and letting their lips push together. _

_Harry's heart gave a beat, and a lurch. His mind and all logical reasoning, which was telling him that he needs to stop kissing his archenemy, subsided. He let his arms fall neatly around Tom's waist, and allowed Tom's flicking tongue entry. _

_When the kiss finally ended, both Tom and Harry were the deepest shades of red they'd ever been or seen. They stared at each other for a while; Tom's arms around Harry's waist as Harry's were around Tom's. As the sun started to rise, Tom left a brushing kiss on Harry's cheek, and whispered into his ear. "I'll come back next week for my second lesson."_

_With that, Harry was left all alone in his room, his arms still around the space where Tom was, and Harry wondering who had manage to trick who. _

Mwuaaahahaha. So yeah, that's how they came to be. Kind of. But as you read that last sentence and confusion sinks into your skull, I will continue to mock you with what Harry and Tom's relationship really is. Yeah, I totally lied in the beginning of this, saying that this would give you a better grip on things. I basically just taunted you with information, and just as you went to reach it, mashed your hand violently. Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed that. 3


End file.
